Secret's Of The Past
by PhoenixLoganSummers
Summary: When Dumbledore first visits Wool's Orphanage it is not only Tom Riddle he meets, but his twin sister Lucy as well. With time running out before Voldemort attacks, can the secrets of the past really help to save everyone from what is to come? Or can you never really stop loving someone, no matter what they do?
1. A Step into the Past

**This is my first HP fic and I'm really excited so please read and review. I didn't think they expanded on Riddle's past enough in the films and I wanted to change that. I don't own anything except Lucy.**

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, eager to discover more about Tom Riddle's past. Dumbledore stood as Harry entered and smiled at him.

"So, last lesson we discovered the origins of Voldemort's family, and how he came to be in this world. Tonight I would like to show you the time I first met him, over 60 years ago. He was born in a muggle orphanage, on a cold winter's night along with his sister." Harry snapped out of his trance and stared at Dumbledore, unable to be sure whether he heard correctly.

"Sir?" He asked "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say that Voldemort has a sister?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Nice to know you are listening, Harry. Yes, I did. Voldemort had an older twin sister called Lucy. And they were as different as chalk and cheese. Where Tom was cruel, Lucy was kind. Where Tom saw resentment, Lucy saw acceptance. And where Tom saw hatred, Lucy saw only love." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore hushed him.

"First, let me take you inside my memory. Then I will gladly answer any questions you may have." Dumbledore picked a memory and poured it into the penseive. Harry leaned forward, and was sucked into the bowl.

As Dumbledore walked down the grotty street towards Wool's Orphanage he was blissfully unaware of the horror that lay within. But he was also unaware of the hope that would accompany it. His plum suit flapped in the gentle breeze, and as he approached the wrought iron gates he heard children laughing, and he smiled to himself.

After introducing himself to Mrs Cole and bewitching her to think he was supposed to be there (although this was not difficult as she seemed so drunk she may topple over at any moment), Dumbledore was taken to room 27, which was where Tom Marvolo Riddle currently resided. Tom was lounging on his bed reading a book, and glared at Dumbledore as he entered the boy's room.

"I'll be back in a moment" Mrs Cole slurred and she wobbled out of the room. Tom put down his book and studied Dumbledore, unsure what to make of him. Tom was tall for an 11 year old, dark haired and pale. Dumbledore heard Mrs Cole staggering up the stairs and light footsteps following her. She appeared and the doorway and mumbled,

"Here's the other one" and pushed a young girl through the doorway. She too was tall, with pale skin and dark curly hair that someone had tried to tame by putting it into plaits. But her dark eyes were full of light and wonder at this strange man sitting in her room and her cheeks were rosy from playing outside.

"Nice to meet you" the girl announced, thrusting her hand towards Dumbledore, "My name is Lucy Merope Riddle and I'm 11 years old." The girl shoke Dumbledore's hand and beamed at him. "This is my brother, Tom" The girl informed Dumbledore, who had taken a liking to this extraordinary little girl, "He's my twin, but I'm older than him by two minutes" she lowered her voice and whispered, "He's really grumpy too." The girl giggled and Tom scowled at her.

Dumbledore explained that he was a professor at a school that he would like them to attend, and whilst Lucy's face lit up with excitement, Tom's was contorted with rage.

"A professor?" Tom cried jumping off his bed, "Yeah right, you're from the hospital aren't you? Well I'm not crazy whatever anyone says!" Dumbledore remained perfectly calm and stated that he was not from the hospital, but was a wizard, and that they were both wizards too. Lucy absorbed this information wide-eyed, but Tom was not fooled that easily.

"Prove it!" He sneered at Dumbledore. And Dumbledore performed a simple freeze-flame spell on their wardrobe, where it burst into flames, but there was not a scorch mark anywhere. Dumbledore handed them their letters, and a bit of money, and asked if they needed any help finding their way. Lucy opened her mouth, but Tom quickly cut her off,

"No" He almost shouted at Dumbledore, "I mean, no sir, we can find our perfectly well if you will give us directions." Dumbledore nodded and gave Tom directions whilst Lucy listened intently. When he has finished he rose from his chair, bid them farewell and left.


	2. When in Doubt, Go to the Library

Harry landed in Dumbledore's office with a thump, but he barely noticed as he pulled himself up off the floor, there was too much information whizzing through his mind.

"Sir?" He started nervously "What happened to Lucy? I've never heard of her before. I didn't even know she existed." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, but the look in his eye showed that he was tired.

"You have had enough information thrown into your head for one evening, so I think a good night's rest will serve both you and I very well." Dumbledore's word was final, but curiosity burned within Harry, and he wanted something to think on before his next lesson. However, Dumbledore already knew what Harry was thinking.

"But if you wish to try and discover more about Lucy Riddle you are most welcome. I'm sure Miss Granger will be more than willing to help you." Dumbledore nodded his head, and Harry knew that their meeting was at an end.

Hermione was already scribbling books to look in by the time Harry had finished his tale, whilst Ron sat open-mouthed, hardly able to believe what he had just heard.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "I never knew he had a sister! How weird must it be to have him as your brother? But I guess if they are both evil then she probably gloated about it." Harry nodded his agreement whilst Hermione added another book to her list.

Maybe the school prefect lists will be a good start, if she had her brother's skill for charming people. And then maybe Dark Wizards of the Ages will be helpful. I wonder if Slughorn knew her while she was here, she would have been in his house wouldn't she?" Harry nodded, then realised what she had said.

"No way Hermione! I couldn't ask him!" Hermione huffed and muttered that Slughorn loved Harry anyway. Ron grinned at Harry from behind Hermione, and let off a firework, which chased a first year around the common room.

"Ron!" Hermione huffed, when she saw this, "You're supposed to be helping, and you're a prefect!" Ron scowled.

But 2 weeks later the little group knew nothing more about Lucy Riddle than they had when Harry first told them. After spending an hour following Hermione around the library, the boys flopped onto armchairs in front of the roaring fire in Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione sat in the corner pouring over another book.

"I don't understand! Nothing!"

"Finally, she realises that the library doesn't have the answer to everything" Ron said, with a hint of joy in his voice.

"But there's nothing in here at all. Even the school newspapers don't mention her. I've double checked every Slytherin article there is, her brother is mentioned enough times, but never her." Hermione slammed the book shut, making the boys jump.

"I dunno" Ron unhelpfully contributed, "Maybe she wasn't the suck up her brother was, or she never did anything worth writing about."

"At school maybe, but after school I thought she would appear in a book beside her brother, but she is never there" Hermione was close to tears by now. A 1st year girl entered the common with a scroll of parchment, and Harry thanked her before grabbing it.

"Well we will find out tomorrow. I've got another lesson. Strange for it to be so soon after the last..."

"Maybe he has some free time, and wants you to learn about Lucy quickly, she seems to be important, or Dumbledore wouldn't have mentioned her."


	3. To Brave Gryffindor or Shrewd Slytherin?

At exactly 8 o'clock the following evening Harry was sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office, opposite Dumbledore himself. He looked older than Harry had ever seen him, but he refused Harry's help to unstopper the vial containing the next memory they would visit. Dumbledore had refused to answer any of Harry's questions until they had seen this memory.

"But I must ask, did you find any information about Lucy Riddle?" Harry hung his head and muttered no. To his surprise Dumbledore chuckled at this.

"I thought as much. Dark Wizard books I imagine?" Harry nodded "And the Slytherin section of the school newspaper?" Harry nodded again, which made Dumbledore chuckle again.

"I have a feeling you will know where to look after seeing this..." And they fell into the pensive once more.

Harry was seated in the great hall, but this time the people could not see him. A line of nervous first years were standing in the middle of the great hall, and the sorting had begun. A bald, frail looking old man sat in the headmaster's chair, and a much younger Dumbledore was sitting on his right hand side. The sorting continued for a while, and Harry heard familiar names that he knew would become famous when they finally left school.

Finally came the turn of Tom Riddle, and the moment the sorting hat touched his head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!", and Riddle scuttled towards the Slytherin table. Then Lucy Riddle was called, and the hat was placed on her head, completely covering her eyes. But, unlike Tom, the sorting hat didn't immediately place her in Slytherin. In fact it was 5 minutes before the hat said anything at all, then the hat's brim split open and instead of Slytherin, the words the hat screamed were

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heart missed a beat as Lucy skipped happily towards the Gryffindor table, but not before a quick glance at her brother on the other side of the room.

Harry landed in Dumbledore's office, his mind once again racing with the knowledge he had just received.

"But?! But?!" Harry stammered, unable to find the words to relay what he wanted to say, "But she was a descendant of Slytherin, how can she be in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit too.

"Lucy was certainly special. She relied on her brother a lot, he was he protector from the world. It certainly surprised me when she was placed in Gryffindor, I too assumed that her heritage would mean she would be placed in Slytherin, but the sorting hat looks at what is inside you, as you well know." Harry glanced up at the old sorting hat, lying on a shelf, and shivered, he would never forget how close he had come to being placed in Slytherin.

"Lucy did not possess the qualities to be placed in Slytherin, she was kind and brave, she stood up for what she believed and she always protected her friends, of which there were many. And in a way it protected her." Harry looked quizzically at Dumbledore.

"Protected her, sir?"

"Yes Harry, she was always being protected by her brother, and if she had been sorted into Slytherin, I believe she too would have followed his destructive path. But because she was in Gryffindor, she was away from his influence and his control, she flowered into a beautiful, kind, talented witch. She loved her brother very much, which means that my theory was wrong."

"What theory sir?" Harry asked.

"The theory" Dumbledore replied "That someone conceived under the influence of a love potion could never love, but now I realise I only thought this because I was naive enough to believe that no one could be as unloving as Voldemort without a reason." Harry nodded his head in agreement, but still wanted to know,

"Sir? What happened to Lucy in the end?" Dumbledore looked sad for a moment, before he answered

"Lucy loved her brother so much, sometimes too much. But I believed then, and I still believe now, that she was the only person he ever showed true affection for. As to her fate, perhaps we will find out together. Now off to bed, it is late and you need your rest." Harry bid his good nights and left.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, and wondered where Lucy was now, if she was still alive, and if she was, would she ever help them ?


	4. This is light reading?

**Sorry for the long wait, I have had a bit of writer's block but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a quick note, the group already know about the horcruxes, so it's slightly out of order, but it's easier to write. Thank you!**

"Gryffindor! Really?" Hermione said, shocked. "I can't believe it; I thought you had to be sorted into the house you were descended from? I thought I read it in...

"Hogwarts a history, we know" Harry and Ron said together. Hermione huffed but didn't say anything else.

"So what does Dumbledore want us to do Harry?" Ron asked, puzzled. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then realised he didn't know the answer.

"I'm not sure Ron" Harry answered truthfully, "I think she may help us in destroying Voldemort, but I'm not sure how, she must be quite old." The three friends pondered this for a moment before Harry spoke,

"Maybe she knows what his weakness is, or maybe she will be able to change his mind"

"Yeah right!" Ron snorted, "The most powerful dark wizard of all time is going to be thwarted be a little old woman. Not likely Harry."

"Wait!" Hermione cried "Maybe he's right! Did Dumbledore say anything to you about Tom and Lucy's relationship?"

"Not really" Harry replied, "He just said that Tom was very protective of her, and that being in Gryffindor probably saved her from his influence. But he did say that he thought Tom actually cared about Lucy. That he wasn't pretending about her."

"Then maybe that's it" Hermione looked at her friend's triumphantly, but was met only with looks of bewilderment.

"Maybe that's what Hermione" Harry asked.

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore wants to find Lucy. If Riddle genuinely felt love for his sister, maybe he would stop if she was in danger or something!" Hermione gushed, but Harry was shaking his head,

"Kidnapping an old lady is hardly Dumbledore's style is it? And I don't think there is anything good left in him, if there really was anything loving there to start with."

"Yeah" Ron agreed "I mean ripping your soul up can't be a good thing for your fluffy bunny side."

"Maybe your right" Hermione said looking crestfallen, "But at least we know what to look for in the library now!" Everyone groaned.

The next evening Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room, carrying several heavy books and some newspapers. She dropped it straight onto Ron's Transfiguration homework and he cried out in annoyance.

"Hermione! I've spent the last two hours working on that, you better hope you haven't ruined it!"

"Oh calm down Ron. I've found a little bit of information about Lucy Riddle in case you'd like to know." Ron stared at the books before saying,

"This is a little bit of information? I dread to think what the whole collection looks like." Hermione ignored him and opened one of the newspapers.

"Now that I know what I'm looking for I seem to be finding her everywhere. Look here 'Genius twins gain all O's on their OWLs' and here 'Golden lion Lucy Riddle brings the Quidditch and House cup back to Gryffindor'. She was really clever and good at Quidditch by the looks of it." Ron examined one of the articles,

"And hot too" He added, grinning.

"That's not the point Ronald." Hermione said exasperated, "The point is that whatever her brother did well, she did better. Although he loved her, he could have begun to resent her for her success."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"What I mean is that Lucy managed to do better than Tom at nearly everything, she was clever, popular, sporty, pretty ..."

"So being pretty is important!" Ron triumphantly interrupted. Hermione ignored him and continued,

"You know Fred and George are really close and quite similar?" Everyone nodded, "Well, imagine if only Fred was popular and funny, and no one paid any attention to George. I reckon George would get quite angry and upset, especially if they got split up. I think that's what it was like for Lucy and Tom.

"You mean Lucy was everything Tom wanted to be, but couldn't?" Harry asked

"Exactly" Hermione agreed, "So I don't know what Dumbledore has planned, but if its reconciliation, I'm not sure it will work."


	5. Tom?

**Been absolutely ages since I published here and I am really sorry but I have had exams and assessments etc. So hopefully this will be the instalment you have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**1st year for Tom and Lucy**

"Tom?" Riddle spun round in the library to see his sister standing behind him, leaning against a pillar. Tom glared at his sister in her scarlet tie and couldn't help but feel a pang of betrayal as he realised he and his sister now belonged to two separate worlds.

"Oh come on Tom, you can't ignore me forever." Lucy said sitting down on the bench next to him.

"I can try." Tom muttered, picking up his books and stuffing them in his bag. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Lucy before sauntering back to the Slytherin common room. Lucy stayed seated on the bench and a tear rolled down her cheek. She had lost her brother all because of the stupid hat and the stupid houses.

"It wasn't my fault." She whispered, even though there was no one there to hear her.

**Modern Day**

"So what do we actually know about Lucy?" Hermione said, settling into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well." Harry said "She was in Gryffindor."

"Check!" said Hermione.

"She was very clever and she played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Check!"

"Very popular and had loads of job offers when she left school, just like her brother."

"Except she took advantage of them." Hermione cut in. "She got a job at the ministry and worked her way up until she became head of the department of... Quidditch related muggle sports quadraton arena management?" Hermione threw a dirty look at Ron who was giggling like a school child in the corner. "Have you been messing with my research again?"

Ron burst out laughing.

"This is serious Ron. If we figure out who she is and where she is then maybe it will be easier to defeat you-know-who." Ron nodded seriously before dissolving into fits of laughter.

"So we still don't know what she actually did then?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry shook his head dejectedly. This was a lot harder than he thought...

**2nd year for Tom and Lucy**

"Hey Tom!" Lucy came running into the great hall and threw her arms around her brother's neck,

"Have you seen the giant squid today? His tentacle is stuck in the ice and Peter McDermott was throwing stones at it." Lucy's face was flushed from the cold whilst Tom's face was still pale and unemotional.

"Tom?" Lucy said again, with less enthusiasm. "Are you okay?" Tom shrugged his shoulders and walked into the great hall, leaving Lucy alone once more.


End file.
